1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor squeak eliminator and more particularly pertains to eliminating squeaky floors in homes and buildings through the use of a simplified rod and brace device system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for eliminating squeaks in wooden surfaces of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for eliminating squeaks in wooden surfaces of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eliminating squeaky areas in constructed members through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,541 to Klapwijk discloses a method of restoring a wooden beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,813 to Martinsen et al., discloses repairing squeaking floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,926 to Lutz, III, discloses a floor squeak eliminator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,203 to Corston discloses a method and apparatus for construction of flooring to prevent squeaks.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,720 to Schneider discloses a hardwood flooring system.
In this respect, the floor squeak eliminator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating squeaky floors in homes and buildings through the use of a simplified rod and brace device system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved floor squeak eliminator which can be used for eliminating squeaky floors in homes and buildings through the use of a simplified rod and brace device system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.